comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuriko Oyama
Yuriko Oyama, (also known as Lady Deathstrike or simply Deathstrike), was a female Mutant human who served as the CEO of Oyama Heavy Industries as well as a member of Weapon X. Biography Early life Yuriko Oyama was born in Osaka, Japan on February 13, 1964 to Kenji Oyama, a former Japanese kamikaze pilot during World War II, whose face was horribly scarred in a failed suicide attack on an American battleship. By the time of her birth he had become the head of Oyama Heavy Industries, and later became a criminal scientist. Kenji Oyama developed a means for bonding the virtually indestructible metal Adamantium to human bone, a procedure he hoped to use in creating an army of super-soldiers for Japan. During her childhood, she and her brother, Baiko, were privately tutored by an American. Her father felt much shame by his failure decades earlier, and as a result he began physically abusing her, ultimately scarring the faces of both of his children in a ritual design. Though Oyama later developed enhanced healing, her facial scars never fully healed themselves. Team X and Logan Over the years Oyama had grown vengeful towards her father, who had now created an criminal organization called the Dark Wind, both for scarring her and for the death of her brother, who had perished in her father's service. Moreover, she had fallen in love with a young man named Kira who served in the Dark Wind and the two planned to marry. However, because she felt that this would put him in harm's way with her father the two abruptly ended their relationship. In April of 1988, Oyama met a friendly tourist by the name of Logan, in reality a member of a black opts team working for the Weapon Plus program in Canada under orders to get close to Oyama in order for them to gain access to her father's secret research facility in Yokohama. Over the next two weeks Logan and Oyama grew close to one another, eventually becoming romantic and conceived a child together, unknown to Logan for many years. In May, Oyama guided Logan to her father's private island and even allowed him inside her father's facility. Soon after, Logan's compatriots followed them and Yuriko learned the truth about her lover, though he claimed that his feelings for her were genuine. Moments later, her father and his private forces engaged the intruders and in the midst of the chaos the enraged Oyama slew her own father. However, the Adamantium and notes were stolen by Team X. Following their departure, Kira committed suicide in despair over his mentor's death. The shock of Kira's death, being tricked by Logan, and soon after the realization of her pregnancy, radically altered Yuriko's outlook on life, and she resolved to carry on her father's work. And sometime after her son Akihiro was born, Oyama inherited her father's business company. Weapon X Shortly after her children's 18th birthday, Yuriko led her children along with a number of her father's warriors to Canada looking to retrieve the Adamantium along with the bonding process. While looking for the facility, the three were captured by Weapon X and offered by Dr. Cornelius for her and her children to join the Weapon X program and in return be infused with the Adamantium they so richly desire. After being Wolverine san! You battle with misappropriated power! That which was stolen must now be returned! Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Deathstrike's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing process that enabled her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. The full extent and speed of Deathstrike's healing factor wasn't known. She had been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds and severe burns covering most of her body. Adamantium played a crucial role in the speed of her healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that her immune system fights off regularly. Her powerful healing factor enabled the supersoldier program Weapon X to bond the near-indestructible metal alloy Adamantium to her skeleton without killing her. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Deathstrike's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. * Immunity To Disease: Deathstrike's highly efficient immune system, which is part of her accelerated healing factor, renders her immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Superhuman Speed: Deathstrike is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Strength: Lady Deathstrike is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton with supreme effort. * Superhuman Stamina: Deathstrike's mutant healing factor grants her high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Agility: Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination have all been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. * Retarded Aging: Like Wolverine, Deathstrike's healing factor provides her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Though in her 60's, Deathstrike retains the appearance and physical vitality of a woman in the physical prime of her life. * Psionic Resistance: Deathstrike's mind is highly resistant to telepathic probing and assault due to the metal blocks implanted in her mind by Weapon X. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Lady Deathstrike was a supremely skilled martial artist, considered an expert in the art of Kenjutsu and other samurai warrior skills. Skilled Pilot: Deathstrike was an accomplished pilot of various aircraft and seacraft. Multi-lingual: Deathstrike was fluent in Japanese, Mandarin and English. Paraphernalia Adamantium Skeleton and Claws: Lady Deathstrike's skeleton has been infused with Adamantium. As a result, her bones have been rendered virtually unbreakable and her fingers have been replaced with Adamantium claws that she is capable of extending up to 12 inches long. Her claws are capable of cutting almost any known material, with the exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's Shield. Her ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force she can exert and the thickness of the substance. Personality and traits Relationships Family Romances Kira James Logan Victor Logan References Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Japanese Category:Weapon X Category:Weapon Plus Members Category:Weapon Plus members